In the related art, cooling equipment has been known which includes a refrigeration cycle for cooling storage goods. The refrigeration cycle is configured to have a compressor which compresses refrigerant, a condenser which condenses the compressed refrigerant and radiates condensed heat outward, an expansion unit which expands the condensed refrigerant, and an evaporator which vaporizes the expanded refrigerant and cools the inside of the cooling equipment using heat of vaporization. The cooling equipment has a control unit which controls the compressor. For example, the control unit starts the compressor to operate the refrigerating cycle when a temperature inside the cooling equipment is equal to or higher than a predetermined on-temperature, and stops the compressor when the temperature inside the cooling equipment is equal to or lower than a predetermined off-temperature which is lower than the on-temperature. Since the compressor is periodically operated in this way, the temperature inside the cooling equipment is maintained to have a predetermined temperature range.